Before Sasuke cheats
by MoonlightxMorphine
Summary: cute little oneshot songfic of Sasuke cheating on Sakura with Ino to the song 'Before He Cheats' by Carrie Underwood. rated just to be safe


Disclaimer: You put the lime in the coconut and mix it all u- oh were you waiting 4 something? Amelia my sister punches my shoulder THE DISCLAIMER YOU IDIOTཀཀ Oh yeah. Well anyway yeah you know I don't own Naruto and if I did then well I'm not even gonna say all the things...

I just thought of this while I was humming the song Before he cheats by Carrie Underwood. If you haven't heard it then GO TO YOUTUBE!!

Sakura's POV

I answered the door and grinned ear to ear seeing Sasuke standing in front a brand new Porsche.

"Saskue-kunཀ How the-"

"It's my dads.he's outta town and let me use it!." he smiled lightly and hugged me.

"But that's the thing. I gotta go back to my house he's only letting me use it for one day. and that's tomorrow sorry!"."

"Aw but Sasuke-kuuuuuuuuunཀཀ You just got here and it's like eight o' clockཀ"

"Sorry. But I have to."

"Fine." he pecked a kiss on my lips and drove the Porsche away. I walked into my house glumly. The pink cordless phone sat on the couch face down. I rang Ino's house but no answer.

'_That's weird... she never leaves her house after seven thirty'_ I flipped on the t.v. and the news was on.

"The parties at the hit club 'All night dancing n' drinking' continue to spin out of control. The parking lot is full and yet people continue to fill the club" I glanced at the parking lot in the corner and saw a bleach blonde woman's arm draped around a raven haired man's soulder's. Tears started to well in my eyes.

"That bastard." I started to cry and think about what I had done wrong. Ino-pig didn't know that I had been going out with Sasuke. Why would he do this to me?ཀ?ཀ My sadness suddenly turned to anger and I grabbed my Dad's good meatal baseball bat. I drove in my station wagon to the club and spotted his car.

_Right now, he's probably slow _

_Dancing with a bleach blonde_

_Tramp and she's probably getting_

_Frisky._

I remembered the spot number and walked to the club windows and peered in. Ino's arms were slung around Sasuke's neck and the end of the song neared. He showed her to the bar and offered her a menu.

_Right now he's probably buying_

_Her some fruity little drink cause_

_She can't shoot whisky_

Ino chose a fruit cocktail and they sauntered over to the pool tables.

_Right now he's probably up behind her_

_With a pool stick showing her how to _

_Shoot a combo...and he don't know..._

I walked back over to the car and pulled out my car keys

_That I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive_

I jammed the key into the side of his door. In and out, in and out until I had the holes in the shape of a heart.

_Carved my name into his leather seats..._

I flipped open my pocket knife and slipped it into the lock. A good turn and it opened. I then switched the blade to a smaller, sharper one and carved the seat like a jack o' lantern. The driver's seat soon read Sakura Haruno. I carved it into the passenger's seat also.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_Head lights. Slashed a hole in all_

_4 tires_

I climbed out took hold of the metal baseball bat. I lifted it in the air and brought it down hard sideways to one of the head lights. I then hit the other. Glass went everywhere and the bulb was shattered. I knelt down to the front two tires and stabbed the crud out of it. I walked around and slashed the other one. I walked back to the side of the club and continued to stare at the sickening scene of Ino singing Karaoke.

_Right now she's probably up singing_

_Some white-trash version of Shania _

_Karaoke._

Ino was off key and dancing wildly but I knew she wasn't drunk. Just faking it. For Sasuke.

_Right now she's probably saying 'I'm drunk'_

_And he's a thinking that he's gonna get lucky_

Ino sauntered into Sasuke's lap and announced. "Well I'm drunkཀ" Sasuke laughed and took another gulp of his beer. She began to make out with him and he reached into his pocket.

_Right now he's probably dabbing on _

_3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo_

_And he don't know..._

He sprayed on some axe and she smoothed it in good. He kissed her cheeks, then forehead, and the began to make out.

_I dug my key into the side of his_

_Pretty little souped up 4 wheel drive_

I walked back to the car and went to the door on the passenger's side. I did the same thing I had on the driver's side. A heart made out of holes from my key. The sound was loud but I didn't stop.

_Carved my name into his leather_

_Seat..._

I climbed into the back seat and let the knife guide my hand to spell my name in straight lines. The s and o and all the other curves were a little hard but I got the hang of it.

_I took a Louisville slugger to both head_

_Lights slashed a hole in all 4 tires._

I walked to the back of the car and smashed both the tail lights. Pieces of glass flew all over the parking lot. I ignored them and slashed the back two tires. The reassuring sound of air flowing out filled my ears and I sat on the hood of his beat-up Porsche.

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats._

_I might've saved a little trouble for the next_

_Girl. Cause the next time he cheats..._

'_Sasuke's a dumb-ass. But he won't cheat on me again. Cause I won't be with him.'_

_Oh you know it won't be on me_

_Oh not on me cause I dug my key into _

_The side of his pretty little souped up_

_4 wheel drive_

I then took my knife and scratched on the top of the hood, 'next time think before you cheat'. Just then Sasuke and Ino walked out towards the car.

"SAKURA WHAT IN THE _HELL_ DID YOU DO?!?!" Ino let go of his arm and got in my face.

"Just because he asked me to be his girlfriend doesn't mean you have to flip a bitch. And what's this think before you cheat shit?"

"Oh you mean Sasuke-kun didn't tell you he was my boyfriend _first_?? And that he told me he was returning his dad's car when he really went out and picked you up?" Ino fumed and turned deep red with anger.

"SASUKE IS THIS TRUE??"

"My dad's gonna kill me..."

"SASUKE!"

"I... I can-"

"What? Explain?" she slapped him across the face. I went over to him and whispered in his ear.

"How does fell to be a low life cheating bastard???" I slapped him on the other cheek and turned to Ino.

"Come on Ino let's go." we walked away with our arms around each other's waist towards my car.

_Carved my name into his leather seats_

_I took a Louisville slugger to both_

_Headlights slashed a hole in all 4 tires_

_Maybe next time he'll think before he cheats_

_Oh maybe next time he'll think before_

_He cheats oh before he cheats_

so how is it? Good bad? ANSWER PLZ WITH A REVIEW!


End file.
